The field of the disclosure relates generally to generating a capability to filter tree data, and more specifically, to methods and systems for filtering tree node data to determine parts and assembly relationships from a relational tree model.
There has been no way to filter out records from a parent/child data set (a relational data tree) while promoting some of their children (those that do not match the filter). As a result there has been no effective way to filter parts/assembly relationships from a relational tree model to help asset managers make inventory decisions. In certain large programs, such a technology would be of great benefit when attempting to manage parts in various stages of subassembly, which would allow asset managers to find way to disassemble/reassemble parts to solve inventory problems.
Within computer science tree algorithms, there are numerous methods to prune trees, however, these methods do not meet the requirements of the parts management problem.